


Eyes On Me, Baby

by innerempire



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Bang Chan, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Overstimulation, Verbal Humiliation, chan in a Skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerempire/pseuds/innerempire
Summary: ''You've been so busy lately.'' Chan answers, his tone bordering on petulant. ''It's the only way to get you to pay attention to me.'' Wanting to push Minho's buttons a little more, he continues, ''Did you see the look on Han's face when I walked into the room? If you weren't around, I'm pretty sure he'd fuck me right there-''He swallows the rest of his words when Minho's grip on his chin tightens, excitement sparking in the pit of his belly.''Do you really want to finish that sentence, hyung?'' It's said in a playful tone, but it's a warning nonetheless.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 225





	Eyes On Me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sucked into this ship by the biggest minchan enthusiast I've ever met (you know who you are).
> 
> I probably didn't give this pairing the justice it deserves. It's my first time attempting minchan, so please be kind ;_; As a bottom Chan enthusiast, I welcome all of you bottom Chan lovers to tell me what you think :')

Sometimes, I think you purposely try to get a rise out of me, Chan hyung.''

To Chan, Minho seems to be the epitome of calm behind his desk. But they've been dating long enough that he can spot the telltale signs of tension; the rigid set of his shoulders, the tight expression that he's sporting, and most importantly, the way he looks like he's ready to _teach_ Chan a lesson. It takes everything in Chan to not just throw in the towel in this little game that he's started. Besides, riling Minho up is fun, especially if it means it'll end up in mind-blowing raunchy sex that has him sore and aching for days.

Chan puts on an air of innocence as he settles himself into the vacant seat opposite of Minho, purposely crossing one leg over the other. Demurely, he smooths down the pleats of his indecently short pleated skirt, knowing that from where Minho's seated, he's getting a clear view of what's _beneath_ it as well. There's nothing fancy about the skirt, but it's one of the younger male's well-known favorites. He had purposely changed after coming over, knowing that Minho would be in a meeting with the rest.

''I thought you like seeing me in this skirt.''

''Not while I'm in the middle of a meeting. And definitely _not_ with all of them around, ogling you like you're a fresh piece of meat for them to devour.'' Chan manages to maintain his cool as Minho finally gets up from his seat, making his way round the table before coming to stand before the older male. Gently, but with some firmness, Minho grasps him by the chin. ''But you did it on purpose, didn't you, hyung? Wanted to show off right in front of everyone in your tiny skirt and tight blouse? Letting them catch a glimpse of your panties.''

Because Chan can be so fucking shameless when it comes to Minho, he uncrosses his legs and spreads them, resting his knees on the arm rests to allow the other a clear look of the piece that he's picked out for today. 

''They're new.'' Chan shows off the delicate embroidery, well-aware that it's not covering much of his ass at all. ''Do you like it?''

''Always so desperate for attention.'' There's no bite to his words, and Chan catches the faint adoration in it. Minho is so used to Chan's antics by now that it's almost difficult to faze him these days. 

''You've been so busy lately.'' Chan answers, his tone bordering on petulant. ''It's the only way to get you to pay attention to _me_.'' Wanting to push Minho's buttons a little more, he continues, ''Did you see the look on Han's face when I walked into the room? If you weren't around, I'm pretty sure he'd fuck me right there-''

He swallows the rest of his words when Minho's grip on his chin tightens, excitement sparking in the pit of his belly.

''Do you really want to finish that sentence, hyung?'' It's said in a playful tone, but it's a warning nonetheless.

Chan delights in Minho's tendency to get all possessive and jealous. Some might argue that it's unhealthy, and that Chan isn't an object to be owned, but he'd beg to differ. He _wants_ to. Still, teasing Minho too much might result in him aching for the rest of the week. Not to mention that there's only so much concealer that Chan can apply on his neck to cover up the hickeys.

''...I don't know..'' Chan feigns a sigh, boldly meeting Minho's gaze. ''If you're always too busy to fuck me, I might just have to go to Han. I'm sure he'd be more than willing to meet my needs.'' They both know that Chan doesn't mean it, but Minho still takes the bait. He always does.He leans in and shuts Chan up with a rough kiss, biting down hard enough on Chan's lip until he faintly tastes the blood on his tongue. It's exactly the reaction that Chan's been anticipating, pulling his boyfriend in closer by the collar of his shirt, licking lewdly into Minho's mouth as the kiss grows sloppier by the second.

Fuck, he's been on _edge_ with Minho spending longer hours in the office, running whatever illegal operation with the others. There's so much that a dildo and his fingers can do before it becomes unsatisfying. A needy whine slips past Chan's lips when Minho pulls away, a string of saliva connecting their lips. There's already a noticeable bulge where Chan's skirt is tenting up at the front, his swollen cock head peeking out lewdly from the flimsy material. He's always so desperate for Minho's touch, soaking up whatever attention the other will give him. Which explains why Chan doesn't take too well to being neglected.

Minho's really spoiled him far too much.

''I bet you enjoyed having them watch you earlier on.''

''I'm pretty sure that I was a sight for sore eyes.'' He quips in return, recalling how some of their gazes had lingered on him. But most of them know better than to say anything about Chan in Minho's presence.

''And _I'm_ sure that both you and them need a reminder as to who you belong to.'' It's a playful threat; an indication that Chan's going to be _fucked_ so thoroughly that he's going to regret teasing Minho like this.

''All words and no action.'' Chan teases.

He can forget about sitting on anything for the next few days.

Chan watches as Minho unbuckles his belt before undoing the zipper of his trousers, lowering both his trousers and briefs down to his thighs. He comes to stand next to the chair that Chan's in, not even having to say anything to express what he wants. Chan fucking swears that his mouth's already watering at the prospect of sucking his boyfriend off, missing the weight of that heavy cock on his tongue. It feels like _bliss_ when he finally gets it into his mouth, trying to slide his lips as far as it'd go. From then on, he lets Minho make good use of his mouth, basking in the pleasure that shoots down his spine when the other grabs hold of his hair and fucks into his mouth as if Chan's simply a tool for his own pleasure.

''Fuck. You'd like it if they took turns with you like this, wouldn't you?'' Minho thumbs away the saliva dripping down Chan's chin. ''My cock in your mouth, Han's in your greedy little hole. It still wouldn't be enough for you.''

The need for air becomes hard to ignore and Chan pulls away with a gasp, catching his breath. There's just something about being reduced to such a state that turns him on.

''Or maybe I'll have him watch. Show him just whose cock you're always begging for. He may have fucked you before, but it's _me_ that you're with now.'' Chan blindly follows when Minho hauls him up from the chair, pushing him to lie down on the table instead. The sensation of Minho's tongue against his hole has Chan bucking his hips up. Warm, large hands spreads his ass cheeks apart, followed by the repeated sensation of Minho licking and sucking at his eager, twitching hole. Chan blindly grabs at _something_ , anything, unable to stop the high-pitched cries spilling out. He knows that they're all outside, that they can probably _hear_ him, but it feels too-fucking-fantastic for Chan to even feel self-conscious.

His thighs are shaking from just how much he's enjoying having Minho's tongue up his ass, and judging by the eager, slurping sounds coming from between his legs, Chan's not the only one having fun. He knows better than to touch his own cock without Minho's permission, so Chan settles for teasing his own nipples instead. They're stiff and pebbled against the fabric of his blouse, so sensitive that Chan feels it all the way to the tip of his toes when he pinches them.

''Fuck me. Please, please- I _need_ -I promise I'll be so good for you, Minho-'' Chan begs needily, so far gone to feel any sort of embarrassment for being so needy.

Thankfully, his pleas doesn't fall on deaf ears this time round and Chan doesn't have to wait long before Minho's nudging the tip of his cock in. The initial push always burns in the best possible ways, and it's a pain that Chan welcomes. Having a nice, girthy cock squeeze its way into his tight hole. The squelch of lube. Minho muttering profanities under his breath at how goddamn tight Chan is. The moment Minho slides his cock into the hilt, his balls pressed up against the older male's ass, Chan's squirming and twitching on the table, spurts of cum spilling onto his belly as he comes untouched. 

''Fuck, yes. Just like that-'' Chan breathes out, wrapping his legs around Minho's waist to pull him in deeper. 

Both of them moan simultaneously, and Chan's still rock-hard even though he's already had his first orgasm. They share a frenzied, sloppy kiss, Minho pushing in as deep as he possibly can at each thrust, holding Chan hostage by pinning his wrists down against the table.

''Say it.'' Chan whispers against his lips. ''Tell me what a slut I am.''

Minho's cock pulses in him.

''Minho-'' Chan purposely clenches around Minho, drawing out a sharp exhale from the other. ''Tell me.''

''I don't have to. Not when your slutty hole is doing a great job of milking my cock like it should.''

Chan whimpers at those words, though it escalates into a cry when Minho starts jerking his cock. Each time it feels like Chan's going to tip over the edge, Minho's grip tightens and it leaves Chan trembling on the desk, begging desperately for some form of release. He loves that Minho's always able to make him feel like he's fragile and vulnerable, even when Chan isn't. Physically, he's definitely much more built, but there was just something so arousing about submitting himself to someone like Minho.

''You've got to work for it, hyung.'' That cocky smirk doesn't bode well for Chan, but he doesn't complain when Minho leads them over to the couch, instructing for the older male to ride him. Chan quivers when he sinks down onto Minho's cock, leaning back and resting his palms against the other's thighs as he stars fucking himself up and down on that fucking godsent cock. His own cock slaps against his belly at each movement, precum oozing thickly from the slit each time the tip of Minho's cock jabs against that particular spot in him.

''Minho, I wanna cum-'' Chan slurs, and it's an invitation for the other male to grab him by the hips and fuck into Chan with a brutality that's going to leave him so fucking _sore._ It only takes a dozen thrusts or so for Chan to come a second time. He's so over-sensitized that he starts sobbing when Minho ruthlessly fucks him through his orgasm, pretty sure that he's screaming himself hoarse as well when Minho strokes his cock in time with his sloppy thrusting. 

''They're all going to know that you're my slut. That I'm the only one who can make you feel this way.'' Chan nods weakly at his boyfriend's words, tears staining his cheeks at the overwhelming sensation of being used so thoroughly. ''Who do you belong to, hyung?''

There's no doubt who owns Chan.

''You. It's always you, Minho.'' Chan sobs out, clutching onto the male's shoulders, sinking his fingernails deep enough to leave marks. 

He feels the way the male's cock starts pulsing and throbbing in him, followed by thick, gooey spurts of cum coating his insides. Far too wrung out, Chan slumps on top of Minho, quietly sniffling as he calms himself down. Sex with Minho was always so... _intense_ in the best of ways. He doesn't doubt that if they were at home right now, Minho wouldn't hesitate to fuck a second load into him. 

''Too much?'' Minho asks, gently cupping Chan by the cheeks, thumbing his tears away.

''Nope. Just...the best fuck I've had this week. That cock was so magnificent it made me cry.''

His lame joke earns Chan a light swat on his ass.

As much as Chan hates the idea of Minho pulling out, it's not exactly comfortable being stuck to each other while cooling off. He feels horny all over again just from the feeling of Minho's cum dribbling out of his hole, breath hitching audibly when Minho slips two fingers in to stretch him open just so he can watch more of his release dripping out of his boyfriend. Chan slaps him on the chest.

''Stop looking so smug, Minho.''

''Hey, I'm not the one who came here begging to be fucked.'' Minho _still_ looks somewhat put together in his tailored pants and dress shirt as he tucks it back in.

Chan tries to clean up as best as he can, removing the skirt and replacing it with the pair of jeans that he was wearing before. He more or less hides behind Minho when both of them step out on the office, unable to look any of them in the eye. Sure, he's fucked around with both Changbin and Jisung before, but that was _way_ before meeting Minho. 

''You know, I think we should really have a budget for solid ear plugs.'' Han pipes up from where he's seated, giving both Minho and Chan a leering look. ''I mean, I've always known Chan hyung was a screamer-'' He mimes zipping his lips at Minho's threatening glare, mouthing a silent, _''Sorry!''_.

''...can I at least keep the skirt?''

Han's out of his seat in a flurry before Minho can reach for the nearest (heavy) object and hurl it at him. Nevertheless, Chan mentally gives him a pat on the back for a job well done. Thanks to the little stunt that he had pulled, his boyfriend's definitely not going to be neglecting him for work for the next two weeks, at least.

_All in a day's work._

x.x.x

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at @hanjeekiessz on Twitter!


End file.
